Voight and Benson One Shots
by namelessjen
Summary: Okay sue me, the crossover inspired me to start this. If you have any prompts/suggestions let me know and I'll try and write them for you :)
1. Voight Babysits

It has been twenty odd years since he's changed a diaper, but he wanted Olive and Justin to be able to have an evening together. It had been a long time since they'd had alone time and he knew what that had been like just after Justin had been born.

So now there he stood behind the change table, staring down at his tiny grandson. "Okay kid, it's just me and you." He told him, holding one hand steady against the wriggling baby while he reached with his other in search of every thing he needed.

"You know you at least have one thing in common with your dad, he knew how to clear out a room at your age too." He chuckled, trying to hold his breath from the smell.

Once Cameron was all cleaned up, Voight swung the little boy up against his chest, dumping the diaper into the trash as he walked back into the living room.

He placed Cameron down on to his play mat almost doing his back in as he did so.

His cell phone slipped from his pocket as he stood himself back up, he handed Cameron his stuffed bunny and moved himself over to the sofa.

His mind flickered, wondering what he'd say if he actually called her. He didn't have a reason to call, he liked having a reason.

Cameron began gargling in baby speak, looking up at his grandfather with his big blue baby eyes.

"You want me to call?" He asked him, as Cameron started sucking on one of his plastic toys.

"If you insist." He scrolled through his contacts, stopping on the O section. Olivia Benson's name popped out of the screen like a pop up book, he hesitated over the name before letting the pad of his thumb drop against the screen.

"Sergeant Benson." He smiled to himself as she announced herself on the other end.

"Sergeant, I hope I'm not interrupting." He told her, keeping his eye on the little one who laid not too far from his feet.

"Ah, no actually I was just on my way home." She told him, he could hear the sounds of an elevator and her shoes as they collided with the flooring.

"It's late, working on a tough case?" He questioned, knowing that all of her cases were tough, but she ploughed through them without complaint.

"You could say that, how about you? Anything I can help you with Sergeant?"

Voight chuckled and rubbed his eyes with his hands, "No, I'm just spending some time with my grandson. I thought you'd know a thing or two about the little ones considering you have your own."

"So now you call me about personal matters?" She smiled, as her elevator landed on ground floor.

"You said to call any time, right now is any time." He reminded her, clicking his fingers at Cameron who had just started to get restless.

"I can hear him there, how old is he now?"

"Two months, it's the first time his parents have left him alone with me."

"You've raised kids before, I'm sure they trust you." She assured him, as she climbed into the back of a cab.

Voight's eyes fell upon his grandson, he was kicking his legs happily a sight that melted his heart.

"I worked a lot, should have been home more. The only real parenting I had time for was waiting for Erin to get home with her boyfriends and scaring them off with my gun."

She chuckled awkwardly, knowing that he was probably being literal.

"This little guy isn't dating just yet. So I'm a little out of practice."

"Well when he is, I'm sure you'll be prepared."

Voight couldn't help but smile. He was looking forward to watching this kid grow up.

"And you with Noah." He assured her.

"Of course." She agreed.

"You know maybe the two little guys will meet one day."

"I'd like that."


	2. Long Distance Dating

The first time he met Sergeant Benson, Voight's priorities were elsewhere. He was so enwrapped with the case that he didn't have time to marvel at how great she was. He'll be the first to admit that he was too blind to see the spark straight away.

She had to spell it out to him, which by the way made Erin laugh for at least ten straight minutes. She'd known him for a long time, and even though she loved his wife like she was her own mother. She knew that it wouldn't hurt having someone in his life again.

That's why she was the one who pushed him into it after Olivia had asked him to accompany her to a police function. He had thought it was a casual event, going as colleagues but Erin had looked at him like he had just eaten a tub of paste.

"Hank! She's asking you to be her date." She'd exclaimed with an amused grin.

"What? No! She called and asked if I wanted to accompany her to the dinner, and maybe get some drinks afterwards. I'm not, we're not dating." He'd assured her, causing her to crack up.

"Honestly it amazes me how you even got married in the first place. Did she have to spell it out for you too?" Erin asked him with a gentle shoulder pat.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I was quite a lady's man when I met your mo-" he stopped when he realised what he was saying.

"It's okay, as far as I'm concerned you two were my parents."

He nodded, reaching up to place his hand on hers. "Is she really asking me on a date?"

Erin laughed, "Trust me you're going on a date."

"Huh." He clicked his tongue against his teeth and looked outside his office window, "Didn't see that coming." With in turn, made Erin lose it. She couldn't help herself, the man was clearly oblivious.

It was two days before their arranged date when Hank called Erin into his office. She wore a concerned look on her face, worried that something bad must have gone down.

"Hank, what is it?" She asked, her tone was grim. Their current case was a whole lot of messy, triple homicide and a killer still on the loose.

"I'm flying out in a couple of days, and I don't know what I'm supposed to say to her." He admitted, closing the blinds of his office.

Erin's face softened. "Are you serious right now?" She'd been scared half to death that something had happened to Teddy or Olive and the baby.

"Yes I am, you're the one who made this a date. So you're the one who should help me."

She shook her head, "Nuh-uh." She raised her finger at him and pointed as she spoke. "You're the one who made it a date when you accepted her invitation."

"I didn't know it was a date until you pointed it out!"

She laughed, "You two got along fine when you were working together, just act like yourself. She'll respect you for that."

He nodded, that was good advice.

She was there to pick him up from the airport, it had been months since they'd seen each other and Voight didn't know if they were up to the hugging stage, or if he should kiss her cheek. He'd been mulling the ideas over in his mind for the whole plane trip and now there she was waiting for him and his mind had hit a blank.

"Hank, it's good to see you." She greeted him with a warm welcoming smile.

"Sergeant Benson," he nodded walking towards her.

"Olivia is fine, or Liv. Whichever you prefer."

He smiled, "Liv."

The pair moved closer, Hank went for the hug, and Liv went in for a hand shake. They stopped and awkwardly apologised before switching greetings meeting in the same awkward situation again.

"I hope you didn't book accommodation, there's plenty of room at my place. This function might go pretty late."

"Nothing I can't cancel." He assured her, meeting her smiling gaze.

"Great."

When he saw her all dressed up later that night he couldn't believe the way it made him feel, she was beautiful.

"You ready to go?" She asked, looking down at her dress. Voight hadn't ever seen her dressed up, and the look on his face made her felt slightly self conscious.

"You look beautiful." He had told her before she had a chance to grab her purse.

"Thank-you."

The entire evening was pleasant, they'd laughed and shared stories. They only had one rule: They weren't allowed to talk about work, even though Liv's phone was switched on just in case, she still allowed herself to let her hair down and enjoy the company.

She'd introduced him to New York's finest, and he'd behaved like the perfect gentleman. She'd teased him about how dressed up he'd gotten, since the last time she'd seen him he'd looked a little scruffy.

He liked the sound of her laugh, and she liked the way he caused it.

They went out for drinks at her favourite bar, and spent the whole night talking, she didn't get a single phone call and that's her favourite part. It had been so long since she'd had a chance to relax, a chance to laugh and be happy.

When the early hours of the morning passed by without warning, the two of them agreed that maybe it was time they'd get to bed.

When he boarded that plane the following evening, he'd promised he'd visit her again soon and she'd made sure that he knew she was looking forward to it.

For month's they'd skyped, they'd texted and spent hours on the phone together. Voight would visit when he could, weekends mostly since they both had a lot of work to get through during the week. She'd come to Chicago when Olive went into labor, and Erin was quite happy seeing the couple together. She made a point of bringing up the time she pointed out that he was going on a date all those months ago.

Olivia laughed.

It had been six weeks since they'd last seen each other, work had been crazy and neither of them could get away. They would talk on the phone every evening whether it was for ten minutes or two hours, they made a point of having at least one conversation a day. Voight had just solved a case, everyone was heading home but not Erin, she made sure she waited until they were alone.

"Hank, you haven't see Benson in a while. Are the two of you alright?" She asked, he was flattered that she was so concerned, she always looked out for him and it meant a lot to him.

"We're fine, it's not like we can tell the sicko's to lay off for a week just so we can spend some time together." He joked, reaching over the back of his desk chair where his jacket hung.

"No, but you just closed a case. We can man the fort for a couple of days. Go and see her." She urged him, she hadn't seen him so happy in years and a part of her was scared that if he lost that happiness that he'd slowly fall apart. Even though she knew better than that, her fear was always in the back of her mind.

He left for New York that very evening, he didn't even warn Olivia ahead of time. So when she opened her apartment door to find him standing in her hallway, the smile on her face was enough to convince him that he'd made the right choice.


	3. Panic

**Some people have been writing on my one shots that I should write a long Venson fic and I'm considering it. I just want to know how many people would want to read that? Writing a long fic is a big commitment, and if I were to write one and finish it I guess I need to know if there are enough people who would want to read it? I mean every time you start writing, the response from the readers is what motivates you to keep writing so if you're willing to motivate me I will start brainstorming ideas asap. **

She was staying the weekend when it happened, he didn't mean to say it. In fact it just slipped out. They'd had too much wine, or maybe they hadn't had enough. But he'd said it and now there was silence.

"You love me?" She asked, it's not that it wasn't a good thing. It just caught her by surprise. They'd only been involved a few months, five to be exact. She'd heard stories about Camille and it had rendered her to believe that he was still getting used to dating again.

Voight didn't know what to say, he'd already slipped it out and he couldn't take it back. Sure he meant it, or at least he thought he did but now the look on her face was giving him doubts. Was it too soon? Should he crawl back into his hole?

"I-..." He couldn't muster a single legible word to answer her. He felt ashamed of himself.

"Hank, it's okay." She smiled, pressing a hand to each of his shoulders. "I love you too." She told him, her face lighting up.

He felt relief wash over him like a tsunami, he had to take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I just- you shocked me." She laughed nervously, her fingers caressing the back of his shoulder gently. He paid attention to the rhythm, and the way her milky eyes met with his.

"I blurted it out, I apologise." He recovered, reaching up to hold one of her hands.

"It's just soon. But I'm glad we're on the same page."

"Me too." He smiled and pressed his lips against her finger tips.

He lay awake that evening, Olivia slept soundly beside him. He felt his chest begin to tighten, a sensation he only felt when he was thinking heavily about Camille. She was his true love, and he felt guilty for loving Olivia. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, but a part of him did feel guilt for moving on even though it had been years. He knew if she could talk to him now, she'd probably tell him it was alright, that he was allowed to be happy. He knew that deep down but somehow this feeling in his chest just wouldn't calm down.

He tried his hardest to breathe properly, after all those years of breathing smoothly he somehow had forgotten how to do it in a matter of minutes.

He didn't want to wake her. He preferred to battle things on his own, but as he stumbled onto his feet, he'd somehow kicked his toe against the bedside table and she'd startled awake.

"Hank, are you alright?" She asked blindly into the darkness.

He tried to speak but his throat was closing up.

She was alarmed by the lack of response, and for a split second she thought maybe someone had intruded into the room, but as the lamp flooded the room she realised that she had other troubles to worry about, as her boyfriend was turning blue.

Erin raced into the emergency room to find Olivia sitting down in the waiting room. She rushed over towards her, sick with worry.

"Have you heard anything?" She asked, fear trembling in her voice.

"Not yet." She said sadly, looking up at Erin with wide eyes.

"He'll be okay, he always is."

She nodded, of course he would be. She just hated the hospital. It always brought back a fear in her that she never wanted to feel.

A nurse approached the pair of women, she was the same nurse that had checked Hank in earlier. She didn't look upset, which was a good sign.

"Hank is asking to see you both, he's in room 204." She told them before rushing off to her work. Erin stood up and sighed, she didn't know how she was going to feel about seeing him like this, hospital's always seemed to make people look smaller. She didn't want to see Hank like that.

Olivia reached over and took Erin's hand in her own. She didn't feel like walking that hallway alone, and that's why she was glad that Erin had shown up when she did.

Hank was laying on a hospital bed, he looked tired which wasn't extraordinary since it was the middle of the night. Liv walked over to the side of his bed and reached over the railing to grab hold of his hand.

"What happened?" She asked him, worry still prominent in her voice. The humming of machines around them was something she was trying to zone out of, she needed to hear his voice to assure herself that everything was alright.

"I'm fine, it was just a severe panic attack." He assured her, squeezing her hand tightly.

Erin was standing at the foot of the bed, her face was in the dark but he knew her expression all too well. She was worrying, fussing as he'd call it.

"I thought you stopped having those years ago." She asked, her voice accusing.

He groaned, "I'm fine, it was a one off thing." He promised, giving her one of his best impressions of a puppy dog.

"I'm just glad that you're okay. You haven't had a panic attack since the year Camille died." She said softly, the memory still haunted her.

Liv looked down at Voight finally realising what had happened. She felt terribly that she had no idea what he was going through, thinking maybe it was her fault?

It was as if Erin had caught a vibe from across the room, her spider senses tingled warning her that the happy couple needed some alone time.

"Look, I should probably get home. If you need anything call me." She didn't leave until both of them promised to call. She was stubborn that way.

"Hank..." Liv started as soon as they were alone.

He shook his head, "This wasn't your fault."

"If you're not ready..."

"I am ready." He assured her, reaching up to cup her cheek with his hand, a smile across his lips as he caressed her cheek. "I love you."

She couldn't help but smile, "I just need you to know that you don't have to stop loving Camille to love me too."

He didn't answer her with words, but when their lips met the two of them found new hope in their relationship, a hope that wasn't going away in any hurry.


	4. Moving In

**This was a prompt. I can't remember if it was sent via tumblr or on here but I hope you like it. **

"That's the last of the boxes." Liv pressed her hands against her hips and smiled over at her new husband.

It had been a long journey but somehow she finally made it, she had had many misses in love but out of nowhere she finally found someone who made her feel alive. Sure he was rough around the edges, and lived in a different city but there were things that she loved about him that made her realise that the good things were all that mattered.

His love for his city, and for his family were only part of the reason why she loved this man. She knew other people didn't see it, or they couldn't see it. But she could and that's all that mattered.

"That was the easy part." Hank told her, a smile on his lips.

She sighed knowing he was right. Moving was never easy, but moving to a new City, she was exhausted.

"Why don't you go lay down, I'll see what I can sort on my own?" He suggested, his heart was in the right place but she really wanted to know where her belongings were going.

"It's alright, we have plenty of time to sleep when we're dead." She joked before realising how insensitive that may have come across.

Hank smiled, her comment hadn't fazed him at all surprisingly. He pulled out a Stanley knife and started slicing open boxes around him.

She smiled, watching her new husband work around the boxes. It was all still so surreal, getting married, moving to Chicago. She never would have pictures her life ending up like this.

Noah's adoption had been finalised just days before the removalist trucks had arrived to collect all her belongings, and she was glad to finally have her little family together.

Erin had offered to take Noah for the day so she could unpack and settle in without having to worry about Noah getting into things he shouldn't be. She was grateful to be around people who were so willing to help her out, Erin was practically family and Hank's Son and grandson were living close by, she'd already been to dinner with them since moving down here three days ago.

Hank interrupted her thoughts, he'd started emptying one of the boxes. It was filled with some of her old photographs.

He sat down beside the box, holding one of the albums up. She smiled and walked over to him ready to explain each and every one to him.

He stopped her, "How about we save these for when we're finished? Then you can tell me all about them without wasting half a day."

She nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

They spent hours unpacking and unwrapping her belongings, Voight had made room for her things, having put some of his in storage, the house had a new feel to it now, like it was their home.

There were still a couple of boxes left when Hank grabbed hold of her wrist gently. She turned to meet his eye. They shared a loving smile. "Let's take a break." He suggested, walking her over to his sofa, he sat down first, and she moved into the spaces between him and the sofa's arms.

Their fingers entwined and Hank ran his fingers over her wedding rings. He never imagined to ever be getting married again, but he was glad he had. Justin was the one who had told him to go for it.

They both loved Camille, but even Justin could see that Olivia made his dad the happiest he'd been since she passed. He'd pulled him aside one day and told him exactly what he thought. "I know you said you'd never get married again Dad, but you love her and she deserves to have a happy ending with someone who loves her. You are that happy ending, you and Mom were great and I know you'll always love her but she's not here, and I know what she would say to you if she could. She'd tell you to be happy and to make the people around you happy. Isn't that what she always taught me?"

Hank had taken those words to heart, he didn't even confide in Erin before flying to New York to ask for Olivia's hand.

He may not be Romeo, but when Hank Voight cared about someone. He always somehow knew exactly what to do.

He had waited for her to come home, he had spare keys for his visits, and Olivia hadn't been expecting him home at all. He was sitting in her living room with Noah, he'd handed Noah a rose he'd made sure to prune all the thorns away of course. Noah handed her the flower and she smiled like her day had just gotten a million times better.

"I didn't know you were coming." She told him, leaning down to kiss both her boys.

"I had to say something in person, it couldn't wait." He told her.

She took off her jacket and sat down beside of her. "I love you, but I don't love seeing you only once a month."

"I know, but we'll work something out."

"I talked to some people, and they're wanting to start their own SVU unit in Chicago, they're looking for someone to run the entire unit, and I told them that my wife to be would be the perfect candidate."

She was about to say something when she realised what he'd called her. "Wife to be?" She asked in pure surprise.

Noah reached over and placed something in her hand, an engagement ring.

"I know I'm not some young Ryan Gosling but I love you, and if you love me enough to put up with me for the rest of your life, then it would be an honour to see you wearing that ring."

She looked down at the jewels and her whole body filled with an overwhelming sensation. "Hank."

"I know, it's sudden. But my son and I had a chat, and he made me realise that I don't want to be without you."

"I don't know what to say."

"I'll give you a few days to think it over, it's a huge deal."

"No, I mean of course I'll marry you." She laughed, her eyes filling with tears.

She leaned over to grab Noah's hand. "Mommy's getting married." She told him, planting kisses all over his face.

Noah wriggled in Hank's arms, she picked him up and leaned over to kiss her fiancé.

Now there they were sitting on Hank's sofa, on their sofa. It all seemed like a life time ago that things were so very different, but this adventure. It was something she was looking forward to.

Hank dragged the box of photographs in front of them and Olivia picked up the first album, she wore a smile on her face as she began explaining the first page of photographs. The joy on her face, the way she smiled when she mentioned the people in those pictures. It made Hank light up inside. This was his wife and this was his life, and Justin was right. He was happy.


	5. Venson Talk Linstead (Repost)

**REPOST **

Noah had finally fallen asleep and all Olivia wanted was to finally sit down and take a moment for herself. Her mind was still spinning from the case they managed to close finally, it was one of the tough ones and it had taken a toll on her whole team. She was halfway to her sofa when her cell phone decided it was too much to ask for any time to relax.

She answered the call, stationary between her kitchen and her sofa. Her eyes landed on the clock in the corner of her living room. It was only half past nine, but it felt like she had been awake for years.

"Sergeant Benson." A gruff voice spoke through the receiver. A smile threatened to crawl across her lips. The voice was familiar, for it belonged to a man who intrigued her.

"Sergeant Voight." She responded, travelling the remaining distance between her and her comfortable sofa. "Please don't tell me you have another case for me." She said before realising how it sounded.

She could practically hear the smirk pouring off Voight's lips as he spoke, "I wasn't aware that you would be okay with social calls." He teased her. She couldn't help but smile, Voight wasn't exactly the kind of man she would have expected to be the teasing type yet there they were a phone between them, and he was the type apparently.

"I mean, it's never good news having these crimes happening in any city, especially the home of a friend." She expanded. This wasn't coming out the way she meant it, or maybe it was.

"Well you're in luck." Voight surprised her, "I'm not calling about a case, more along the lines of the police working them." He knew this phone call may come across as unnecessary but he didn't really know who else he could turn to, who else he respected enough to give him sound advice.

"What do you mean?" She asked, quirking her eyebrow upward despite the fact that he couldn't see her movement.

"Your detectives are involved with each other, on a personal level." Voight prompted her. She could tell by the change in his voice that this wasn't a comfortable conversation for him.

She shuffled in her position, grabbing hold of one of her cushions, cuddling into it as she spoke softly. "I try not to get involved in anyone's business. But I'm aware of some personal involvement, yes." She smiled at the fact that she already knew exactly who Voight was talking about and why he was calling her of all people.

"I see." Voight didn't speak for a few moments, she didn't know what he was thinking, he was hard to read in the best of times.

"Are you inquiring because of Erin and Halstead?" She asked him curiously. It would make the most sense. She'd seen the way that boy looked at Erin the last time they'd collaborated. At the time she was preoccupied with the case, but she'd definitely seen it.

"I have a rule." Voight told her finally. She could tell that he was opening himself up, she just didn't understand why he was opening up to her. "No in house romances, but the pair of them are making it difficult to enforce."

She chuckled, "Maybe you need a new rule." She hadn't pictured Voight as the kind of man who followed them very often, it was enlightening for her seeing this side of him for the very first time.

"I may break a lot of rules, but I was hoping this one would stay intact."

"I'm sorry to break it to you but the heart wants what the heart wants, if they're falling for each other, the harder you try to stop it." She paused.

"The harder they'll fall." Voight finished, she could hear him sighing but never mentioned it. She didn't know why he was so worried about this, she knew Erin had a history with him but she never knew all the details. But she could tell he was very protective of her, they all were.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say Hank, if it were me in your position..."

"You think I should let them date?" It was more of a statement than a question, she could tell he wasn't entirely convinced just yet, but she hoped he would come around soon.

"I really do. I may not know them as well as you do but from what I've seen they could both do a lot worse than each other." It was the complete and honest truth, she'd noticed the way the young partners interacted with each other and with the victims, they were good honest people and she couldn't think of any better match for either of them even though she hardly knew them.

"Thanks for your insight." He said softly, mulling over their conversation. He had a lot to think about.

"Any time." She told him and she meant it. She was always happy to help.

"I should let you get some sleep. It's getting late."

"Yeah, thanks for calling."

"I'll talk to you soon."

"Hank, you can call me any time. Even for things unrelated to work." She told him, wanting to make sure that he knew that.

Voight chuckled, "I might take you up on that."

"I hope you do."

"Goodnight Benson."

"Goodnight Voight."


	6. Home

**Sorry I haven't been writing much, but I hope you like this! **

Hank was good with kids. That was something that you probably wouldn't guess from your first encounter with him. Olivia knew this, she knew that behind the tough man was a softer one inside. She loved that about him, she loved that she could sit back with a glass of wine, while he was settling Noah in to bed.

She could hear them, Noah was talking about something he'd seen at the park, and Hank was telling him all about the days when he took his own boy to the park, of course Noah didn't know that Hank's boy was now a grown man, but that wasn't important. The little boy was eating it all up, she should be mad that he wasn't going to sleep, but how could she be? The two men in her life we're bonding, and that's all she could ask for really.

She tried to act like she hadn't been listening in on the whole thing when Hank was walking back into the living room, he wore a simple smile across his thin lips, and she gave him a friendly one back as he sat down beside her, a cushion between them.

"He's asleep." He reported softly, looking over at her with those big puppy dog eyes that only seemed to come out when she was around. The mood shifted slowly, the room was dark with only a lamp illuminating a light between them. Hank slowly moved his hand over, with the intention of taking her hand in his. She let him, let him in, let him relax her. It was tough for them, they never had time to just sit back and relax, not with their jobs, not with living in separate cities. It was nice, having him sitting beside her, having him holding onto her hand like she was made of glass and he was scared of breaking her.

She placed her glass down on the floor beside her sofa, there was silence in the air as she turned to face him, a look of stillness across her tired face. She didn't want to go to bed, she didn't want to call it a night just yet. "Thank you." She whispered, realising she hadn't responded to his words, but Hank didn't care about that, he cared about the beautiful woman who sat beside him, the woman who's hand was nearly embraced with his own.

Neither of them knew who had made the first move, but lips brushed against lips, hands moved against cheeks, they were quiet, not wanting to wake up the child down the hall, it was tender, it was gentle and it was filled with built up emotion that neither of them knew how to put into words.

Their foreheads rested against each other, the sounds of two breaths trying to find the steady rhythm filled their ears. They could feel their hearts racing, like they'd been running a marathon, but all they had done was share a moment, share a thought and a feeling. It was real.

Maybe it was her suggestion, or maybe it was his intention that lead her to stand up, reaching out for his hand. He took it gracefully, following her down the hallway, each step was softer than the last as they both realised they weren't alone. In their hearts they felt like children, sneaking around a house, wanting to make out, but they weren't children, they couldn't be more adult.

The door would have slammed shut if they had the place to themselves, instead it was kicked closed behind them as hands started exploring, mouths doing more than talking, a pile of clothes were left beside the bed, this wasn't what they'd expected, this was their very first time.

Hank had been in love for many years, but he hadn't felt that way in a while, but every touch, every kiss, every longing whimper that fell from her lips, this was that feeling, this was the feeling he had been missing from his heart in the absence of his late wife.

This was all new, this was a new feeling that he never expected to feel again, skin against skin, chest against chest, feeling another heartbeat against your own, listening to someone else's whimpers, and their hushed moans. This wasn't what he came here for, but this was exactly why he would have trouble leaving.

To fall asleep in your lovers arms. To fall asleep knowing that you're safe for the time being, it's a feeling to be cherished. Whether you're in your own home, or a city far from your own. The feeling is like a steady heartbeat, the feeling is a sense of belonging, and the feeling is one that will never be replaced. The feeling of being home.


End file.
